Wonderwall
by youreafangirlanna
Summary: When Daryl promises to take his sister Melissa's (Merle) daughter, Abby, to ballet classes, he meets the young and beautiful Beth Greene. (Bethyl)


"You're breaking up with me?" Beth asked, sitting down on her bed slowly to keep from falling over.

_"Yeah," _came the muttered reply. _"I know we've been dating for four years and all but... I've been offered a job in New York and with you opening your dance studio it's not like you can come with me or I can just give this offer up. This is a big opportunity."_

Beth sighed in defeat and nodded. "I get it, Jimmy."

_"I just don't do long-distance relationships,"_ he replied. _"I can try and see if I can get transferred to Atlanta but I don't-"_

"You should do it," Beth said sadly, resting her head again her palm. "When is a job like this going to come around again, Jimmy? I know how hard you've been working on getting a big promotion and this is it. I think you should go for it."

She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone before she finally heard his voice again. _"I'm so sorry, Beth," he muttered. _

"I'm sorry too, Jimmy. I wish I could come with you, I really do but the opening's on Sunday and I have two days to prepare for it... When are you leaving?"

_"Sunday morning,"_ he replied.

Beth sighed again, rubbing her tired eyes. "Listen, I just got up and I'm meant to be meeting up with Maggie," she said, glancing at her watch, "In about... Umm, two hours."

_"Just promise not to move on too quickly?" he joked. _

"Bye Jimmy," she said, forcing a laugh.

* * *

Daryl sighed, resting his head in his hands. "And if I say no?"

Melissa scoffed, taking another long draw on her cigarette. "Ya won't say no."

"Well, I ain't just gonna say yes," he replied. "I'm not really the ballet-type of guy, Mel. Why does Abbey wanna do ballet anyway? I thought she'd be inta drugs by now, the way you're mothering her."

"Please," Melissa sighed, breathing out a ring of smoke, "I'm a brilliant mother."

Daryl shrugged. "Better than our mother, I'll give ya that Mel, but you ain't exactly Mary Poppins."

"Since when have you seen Mary Poppins, Daryl? Got some secret girlfriend I don't know about? Besides, Karen and Andrea said she's pretty, I say she's got a good rack for a skinny chick."

"Who?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow curiously at his sister.

Melissa laughed hoarsely. "The dance instructor."

"It's not like I'm looking for a hook-up, Mel. If I wanted a one-night stand I'd talk to some of ya gal friends."

His sister took another long drag on her cigarette before talking again. "Come on, Daryl. Just take Abbey for the next month, 'kay? It's all I'm asking of you."

"This better not be like the time I paid to get your sorry arse out of jail, Mel."

"Just do it for me, 'kay little bro? I'll even make it worth your while. Five-hundred dollars just for taking her. Is that enough-"

"I don't want your money, I'll do it. But if this turns out like the last time I ain't doing it any longer. She's your little girl and ya need to take responsibility of her for once. Only for the month, then you should start taking her."

Mel nodded, stomping her cigarette beneath her foot. "Let me buy ya a coffee, Daryl," she offered, "My treat."

"Ya having coffee with the girls?"

His sister grabbed onto his arm to stop him walking away, much to his detest. "Daryl, you have to get laid some time or another. It's been oh so long since ya made some good sweet love with a woman, am I right?"

"I'll pass, thanks, Mel. Anyway, gonna check out this farmhand job at a farm in Georgia. Good pay and good hours. You're always hounding me ta get a job."

"Call me later, 'kay, bro?" she smiled, her voice gruff as she talked.

Daryl nodded, "Sure, Mel, and get that cough checked out, ya ain't sounding so good."

"It's the smoking but you'll be glad to know that I'm down to five packs a day now, and I'm wearing those little nicotine patches like my doctor suggested. You'd be proud of me, Daryl."

"I am, sis, I am. Anyway, it might take me a while to get out of Atlanta, so I gotta go. Have a nice time with the girls, 'kay? See you later, Mel."

His sister nodded, catching him in a quick, but awkward, hug. "Take care, little brother."


End file.
